1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing systems, and, more particularly, to multi-piece sealing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil drilling devices typically include an arrangement or drill head that is located underground or “down hole” that is in a highly unique environment. The pressures and temperatures are typically, both high at over 15,000 psi and potential temperatures of approximately 400° F. The drill head and system utilize hydraulic fluid on one side and drilling mud (a lubricant and abrasive) on another. Sealing systems between the two fluids unfortunately require regular maintenance. Reliability of the sealing system is of paramount concern, because of the cost of downtime in the drilling operation in the retrieval of the underground drilling head and seal. Additionally, when installed the sealing systems must be able to be sealed in both directions, (e.g. there are times when either the hydraulic fluid or drilling mud is pressurized to a higher state than the other). Prior sealing systems have been susceptible to wear and degradation as contaminants, abrasive media, and debris enter the sealing area. Prior sealing systems have also required a larger area to accommodate two unidirectional seals in separate grooves in the hardware. This has increased the weight and space required, increased the overall cost of the system, and has not provided necessary sealing performance for the expected duration due to eventual pressure build-up between the two seals eventually destroying the seals.
What is needed in the art is a bidirectional sealing assembly configured for operating in high-pressure and high-temperature environments.